


You're Going To Be Late

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Smut, a quick read, and it's short, based on a real story heheheh, bc why not!, but it's cute and it's love, decided i'd share, for a quickie, i just needed to let it out, indulgence, it's just smut, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto is running late to work, but Sasuke just looks..so good.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	You're Going To Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! what's up! wrote this v quickly, needed some self indulgence aldskfjsdlf so i wrote smut. just thinking ab the boys...
> 
> they're so hot.
> 
> naruto is a bit..talkative and bossy in this one idk i just been thinking.
> 
> have fun with the quick read of smut! enjoy <3

Sasuke sat down in Naruto’s lap. He was wearing _only_ a black silk robe. 

He knew what he was doing.

Pink lips pressed lightly against the other man’s neck before snuggling into him more, making sure the two of them were nice and close so Naruto could really feel him.

The blonde rested his head on the raven as he adjusted and wrapped his arms around him, “Morning.”

“Hm,” he hummed into his neck, smiling softly, “morning.”

Tan fingers started lightly dancing circles on his back, the feeling of the silk making it smoother than usual..

The tension between them only growing.

“You work today?” Sasuke asked, hoping Naruto was going to say no, but knowing—

“Yeah, I do,” Naruto’s lips pressed against Sasuke’s hair, “you smell so good.”

“I just woke up—“

“Yeah, like mint and..Sasuke.”

The following chuckle made Sasuke’s throat dry.

“I was about to get up.”

Sasuke sat up, pouting, dark eyes meeting blue, “Hmm, stay.”

“I can’t,” he sighed, shifting so Sasuke was more loosely in his lap, and they could look at each other properly, “I have to go. Can you get off of me?”

The Uchiha huffed, obviously displeased with the fact that Naruto was _still_ adamant about going to work. He got off smoothly, making sure that the robe was loose enough so blue eyes could look as he moved, then stayed by the chair, looking down at his man, “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”

Naruto stood up, his eyes were watching every move Sasuke had made..and he definitely peaked into the robe..

It was all he was wearing.

There was no way he could focus on work like _this_ …

He did really have to go, but…well…

“Sasuke,” tan fingers brushed raven locks behind his ear as he leaned in, grazing their lips, “I’m going to miss you.”

“I always miss you,” the voice was soft, and he moved in closer, but Naruto pulled back—

“Turn around.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened only slightly before he obeyed, turning around so his ass was toward Naruto—

Who started rubbing on it with his hand.

“You came out here in this little robe just to seduce me, didn’t you?” He grabbed, making Sasuke whimper slightly, “Naughty thing.”

Dark eyes looked behind him. Seeing Naruto eye him like _that_ from this position, with his hand on him, was already making him extremely uncomfortable. And he wasn’t wearing a single thing under this robe..

So nothing was hiding it.

The Uzumaki’s mouth was on the Uchiha’s back, his hips leaning firmly against the others ass, his hands wandering along the opening of his robe at the chest—

And Sasuke was letting himself enjoy it.

Tan fingers brushed his hips slightly, his other hand started untying the string, “You’re really too irresistible Sasuke. I’m likely to be late.”

“Then stop,” Sasuke huffed, but pushed himself closer.

His skin was more exposed now. Naruto grabbed one side of the robe, and dragged it along Sasuke’s back, revealing more and more of himself..

The blonde’s pants were getting uncomfortable, so he started unbuckling his belt and slid it out of his loops to keep it from making noise, as he let his lover’s robe all fall to one side, leaving a mostly-naked Sasuke in front of him… He sucked on a finger before pressing against his entrance.

There was a whine as a response as he pushed back into it..

He was eager.

“Hurry up,” Sasuke muttered as Naruto already started with the second finger.

“Sasuke, if I don’t—“

“Idiot, I already did before I came out to see you,” dark eyes met blue, “so you can go ahead.”

“Fuck, that’s hot Sasuke,” Naruto spoke as he grabbed himself, and pressed against his hole.. “You want me to fuck you that bad?”

“More than anything, Naruto.”

So he did. He slowly pushed himself in, and Sasuke’s body responded with ease, clearly wanting it. Both men were groaning, moaning, their breaths slightly more heavy and hitched..as they got quicker, faster, rougher…

Their movements started to really flow.

Sasuke was bent over the chair, barely able to keep his balance up with his arms, trying his hardest not to fall, and Naruto wasn’t holding back..as Sasuke requested.

“F-fuck, Naruto, if you keep—“ his voice broke, his head flung back, and Naruto’s fingers laced themselves into his hair, tugging, “fuck—“

“Sasuke, my god, I’m going to—“ seeing Sasuke like this always drove him to the end..

It was quick, but it was _good_ …

Just what they both needed. And wanted.

So much so, that Sasuke completely lost his balance trying to stand up, and Naruto had to quickly wrap his arms around the other and hold him up, “Woah, woah take it easy, Sasuke.”

“Says you,” he smirked, “I’m a little roughed up right now.”

Naruto chuckled, helping Sasuke regain his balance, “You asked for it.”

“Please, I’d ask for more if you didn’t have to leave,” he started walking toward the bathroom.

“Don’t make it sound so tempting,” Naruto pulled up his pants, and put his belt on again, then followed his lover to the bathroom to clean up, and fix his appearance to look less like ‘I-just-had-sex.’

Sasuke washed his hands after cleaning up, and then walked out to see Naruto about to head out the door.

“Forgetting something?” The Uchiha grumped.

The Uzumaki appeared in front of him then, remembering that they still haven’t kissed, so he pressed his lips against the others, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Be safe,” he smiled, then smacked Naruto’s ass after he turned around.

Naruto grinned back, then waved once more before rushing off to work.

Sasuke walked to sit on the chair they just fucked on, and let himself replay the morning in his head as he fell into an accidental nap.


End file.
